The Internet of Things (IoT) may be thought of as network of smart devices having identifiable virtual representations. Every smart device capable of communicating may be seen as part of the IoT. In the future, the IoT is expected to grow as smart devices become more common in everyday use. Accordingly, the IoT is expected to become more dynamic and more complex as more data is gathered from smart devices.